Operation: Fave Pairings
by Starlite1997
Summary: The plan: Get all wanted pairings together using tricky tactics and have fun while your at it! Nice plan huh? We take OCs and requested pairings! - Temporarily Cancelled!-
1. Chapter 1

_**Star: First time using OC's for a story!**_

_**Lite: This takes place in the GO timeline, except a few original chara's will be there too**_

_**Star and Lite: Enjoy! And we also accept OC's**_

"Get the hell outta the way!" The kids on Raimon's practice grounds cleared out of the way, as if they knew this was gonna happen, for two girls to come crashing off their skateboards, onto the ground infront of Kariya. "N-Nice reaction…time" And the girl, called Lite, fainted.

The other girl, called Star, kicked her in the stomach. "You know what; if you did more sports like me you wouldn't be dead right now!" Lite woke up and said, "Mo! Get over that! You're just mad I'm smarter than you!" Star started punching her twin, and Lite, refusing to give in, kicked her knee repetitively.

Kariya sighed, "What did I tell you! Stop the arguing!" he yelled and then pinned Star to the ground, probably because he knew she was stronger and could murder Lite, "Stop it!" Star, getting out from under Kariya, appeared angry, and then she stuck her tongue out. To Kariya that meant 'Fine'

The other members of Raimon's soccer club gaze at them. Shindou stepped forward, "Care to explain who these _people _are, Kariya?" Oh, and I'll tell you the way he said 'people' could make Lite wanna kick the so-called 'prodigy' in the shin. Kariya cleared his throat, "These are two of my stalkers-"Star kicked his leg. "I mean my fangirls-"Another kick. "I mean my friends!" Two kicks, one from Star and the other from Lite. "I MEAN MY CLOSE AND PERSONAL LOVERS!" Star kicked him as hard as she could, "We are not like that!" Kariya, on the ground holding his leg, said, "They're my best friends"

Lite, still glaring at Shindou, added, "Childhood friends as well" Tenma, shocked at the beating his friend recived, gasped and buried his head in Tsurugi's chest. That caused Tsurugi to blush and push Tenma off, "Stay away, Matsukaze" Star stretched out a hand to the floored Kariya, "If you said something like that while Max or Aphrodi were around… you'd die" and she pulled him to his feet. Kirino stepped forward to get a good look at Star and Lite, and said curiously, "Have I met you before?" Tenma stepped forward as well and said the very same.

Knowing they were caught, Star and Lite gave in, "Eto… we uh… were the ones who spied on your date with Tsurugi" Tsurugi turned a beet red, and turned around. Continuing Lite said, "And your date with Taiyou" Tenma, quickly realizing he'd been caught as well, left the grounds, with a blistering Tsurugi trailing behind him. The last thing the team could see was Tsurugi tackling, and pinning Tenma to the earth below him. Star finished up Kirino's explanation, "We were the ones… spying on your date with Shindou. We also were the ones who threw that chair at the back of Shindou's head…" Shindou reddened, "I was put in the hospital for three days 'cos of that!" Star, not appreciating the fact Shindou interrupted her, calmly replied, "And on the second day, Kirino went on a date with Masa-kun over there, which we made DVDs of if anyone wants to watch it." Kariya blushed, walked up to Star, and covered her mouth, "Oi! Saakaa Yarou Ze!" But in Kariya's mind he was saying, 'please let soccer make Star shut up"

"Playing? Without us? Don't dream of it" A girl known as Yuki said, while another girl, Mina, walked close behind her. Star appeared excited, due to the fact she was all about sports, "Yeah!" Everyone was split into teams, Star as a Midfielder, Lite as Forward, Yuki and Mina as Defenders.

At the end of the match everyone was tired, especially Star who had gave her all, the score was Star and Lite's team: 4 Yuki and Mina's team: 2 Star had the idea to put up the stats of the game:

_Starlite Team:_

_1__st__ goal: Mach Wind! (Performed by Tenma)_

_2__nd__ goal: Banana Shoot! (Performed by Lite)_

_3__rd__ goal: Mai Agare! (Performed by Star and Lite)_

_4__th__ goal: The Birth! (Performed by Kariya and Star)_

_YuMi team:_

_1__st__ goal: Opposites! (Performed by Yuki and Mina)_

_2__nd__ goal: Matryoshka! (Performed by Star and Lite)_

Mina frowned at the sight of their 2nd goal's performers. Lite said, "If it weren't for us doing it wrong you wouldn't have gotten passed one" Yuki sat on a bench an crossed her arms, "Whatever… well bye I gotta stop at Teikoku for a while to get some stuff, and Mina don't you need to get back to Hakuren before Yukimura leaves, and you'll have to run" Mina, awakened by this statement, started running towards the entrance gates in a blazing dash. "I hope Mina knows she'll have to wait 'til tomorrow to talk to Yukimura, it's gonna take while for her to reach Hokkaido", Lite said.

As it reached the end of the day Star walked along with Kariya to Sun Garden. Star sighed, "Lite's probably waiting for me at home, Bye Masa-kun!" and Star ran off leaving Kariya waving. As she arrived home she found Lite on the couch drawing a picture of Nutty from Happy Tree Friends, but in this one he was a human, "Nice!" she encouraged her sister. "I know right, I'm gonna put it on our DeviantART page, which she did.

The next morning, after seeing Kariya and Aphrodi telling her they were gonna get in trouble for being late, Lite walked away towards her own school, Zeus Jr. That left Star, Max, and Kariya walking to Raimon together. "Hey, Kuu-kun! Masa-kun! Guess what!" Star said. "What" the two chorused. Star smacked the back of their heads, they knew her to well to not know she hated when people didn't guess and just said what, "GUESS!" Max rubbed the back of his head, "Let me guess your cranky today"

Star hit the back of his head again; it was a bad day for him to forget his hat at school. "Itai!" Star seemed not amused, "I'm not talking to you 'til we get to school!" As they opened the gates and head to class, Tenma gasped and pointed to Max's head, "What happened to you?" Tenma held out a mirror to show the red-head his own head, on it there was a large lump on the back of his head.

Max reached into his desk to pull out his hat, and put it on his head, and said, "Oh that, my girlfriend over here was psming" Star pulled him closer to her face by his collar, "Don't ever talk about me like that again, got it" Max responded to her threat by kissing her lightly on the cheek, "As you were saying", he then smirked. Star may have been mad but she was blushing like crazy, "Do demo ii!" The teacher walked in and class started.

At soccer practice, Lite arrived with a rather lovely Aphrodi. "Woah, what's up with your hair!", Max commented towards Aphrodi. His hair appeared dyed, but the strange thing about it was, it was now pink. Aphrodi kicked a patch of the turf. Lite began to explain what happened, "I was painting a heart for him when… I _accidently_ spilled some on him, I tried washing it, but that made it worse." Aphrodi reddened and said, "What do you mean by _accidently? _Did you do this on purpose?" Lite put on her best 'I'm-so-innocent' face and pouted, "Hai, gomen" Now if you saw the face she did your insides would turn to butter and you'd die. Aphrodi sighed, "I forgive you"

A few minutes later, after everyone did their stretches, Mina and Yuki arrive, while Yuki was forcefully dragging Yukimura behind her. Yuki pushed him down on a bench and spoke, "See Mina, I told you I could get him here!" Mina calmly gathered herself, because what Yuki had to do to get Yukimura here, could be described as unspeakable, but she spoke anyways, "The handcuffs and the gag were unnecessary!"

"Eh… H-Hey Lite" Yukimura softly spoke. Lite, Yukimura, and Aphrodi start their endless conversations, while Max was trying to apologize to Star, she wasn't showing any mercy, and the rest of the team practicing. But no one seemed to notice a boy with teal hair, sitting behind the lights, with his head in his hands.

Surprisingly, Tenma, the boy with usually no clue of anything, was the first one to see him and say, "What's wrong with Kariya-kun?" At the sound of his name being called, Kariya stood up, and tried to run out the school grounds. Ah. Fatal mistake Kariya, Star was the fastest in the Athletics club, and probably still is. As Star tackled Kariya to the ground, she made gun-shape with her fingers and pointed it to her tongue. Lite knew what that meant, 'report to center' so she ran off to their enclosed meeting area with a, "Be right back, Shindou!" Leaving the team curious of what happened and Shindou thinking, 'I thought she hated me?"

When Lite arrived she could she Kariya on the ground with his head in his knees. Star was still interrogating, "So I saw what you meant, and I have to say that's no reason to get this upset!" Kariya, still whimpering, managed to put out, "I-Imag-gine it w-with Max and H-Handa" Blank in the face, and not used to seeing Kariya cry, Star pulled him up by his shoulders and wiped his eyes, "Just, stop, I don't want to hear this crap now, I'll help you later, just stop" and she gave him a hug.

The boy sniffed, "Ne, Star" Star, still wrapping her arms around him, "Nani?" Kariya hugged her even tighter, "You're flat chested, dame desho" Star, completely red faced pushed him away, "Do demo ii" Lite caught on to the conversation as they walked back. "Hey Lite!" Shindou said, resulting in her being forced to listen. "What, Shin-sama?" Lite responded dryly. "I just asked Kirino to go out with me! And, he said yes!" Star counld feel a hand wrapped around her own, squeeze tighter. "Masa-kun, are you alright?" And she turned around to get a head buried in her 'recently discovered flat' chest, crying.

_**Star: *crying* Oh Masa-kun!**_

_**Lite: Today's just not your day! *cries***_

_**Kariya: I know right!**_


	2. OC Form

_**Star: I can't believe we forgot the form!**_

Name:

Age:

Personality:

School:

Team

Crush:

Pairings You Want To See/Help With:

Other:

_**Lite: We feel foolish, thanks Angel!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star: Sorry Angel, this story isn't that far ahead**_

_**Lite: And we don't know what team Gouenji coaches**_

_**Star: Studying wastes time!**_

"Masaki?" Star said while comforting her friend. Kidou-kantoku, without knowing what was going on, shouted, "You all may go home now!" Kariya looked up at her and joined her in a walk to Sun Garden. What they didn't know was someone was watching them _very closely._

The walk was quiet, it seemed like an awkward air covered the two, and a set of eyes. "Eto… Masa-kun… there are more people out there!" Star said encouragingly. "You don't have to pretend anymore, Star, it's only us here" With that said Star smile suddenly dropped and her aura darkened, "Thank Aphrodi, it's tiring having to act like that, and just to please other people, crap" Kariya liked the way she acted when she was alone with him, she could be herself, no matter how much others would hate her.

"Oi! Kariya!" She didn't call him Masa-kun. "We should get revenge on those assholes" She swears. "And we'll focus on Kirino" She thought just like him. As they cross the street, a figure popped out of the, surprisingly still, bushes, "Two-Faced pretender!" the girl spoke. Star changed back, "Hi! Who are you?" The girl smirked, "Don't lie in front of me, I know how you act, and just so 'ya know, the name's Axellia" Star put on her usual clueless face, "Have I seen you before" of course Star had she knew everyone, that girl went to Raimon. "Bye! And say hi to Tsurugi for me!" Axellia called. As she walked off Kariya could hear her say, "Hmm… Two-Faced… interesting"

"That girl was… weird" Kariya said softly. Star smirked, "Hmph, she's kinda cool… I have a new enemy" While appearing confused, Kariya asked, "Why would you say that" Another smirk, "She knows too much…" They reached Sun garden, Star called out, "Mata ne!" smiled her real smile, and ran away. Kariya went up to his room, ignoring the usual greetings, and sat on his bed, "Onto my re-"And he collapsed.

"Who are those two- ON THE RAMPAGING SKATEBOARDS! RUN, TSURUGI-KUN! RUN!" Tenma hollered, while pushing Tsurugi out the way so that- wait what? The girls on the skateboards had been Star and… someone else. Tsurugi wirily asked, "Who is this one?" The girl reacted, rather quickly, "Name's Aoi, and Yuki says she left something here… you seen a blade of grass?" For some reason everyone thought the same thing, 'Mental facepalm!'

Tsurugi sighed, "Yes… yes I have" Star looked at Kariya, and smiled, "Tsurugi, first of all hi, second of all, can you please get it for her" 'I knew Star was stupid, but I didn't know she was _this _stupid' Tsurugi thought as he slowly bent down, and plucked a piece of grass off the ground, and held it up, "This what you're looking f-" "AHHHH!" From across the field they could see Kirino, lifeless on the grass. Kariya stood over him, "Kirino-senpai, what's wrong? Life got 'ya down" and with that said, he kicked the other boy in the side of the stomach. Lite, who had just arrived, muttered to herself, "Well I see Max forgot to walk with them yesterday"

"Star and Kariya, you are now suspended from practicing" Kidou said from the bench. Star appeared clueless at first, "What do you mean me? I didn't kick Kirino!" Kidou's poker-face remained, "A girl came up to me and told me you're plan yesterday, please exit this area" He turned, "And Shindou, since you're captain, lead them to their homes" Star and Kariya smirked and started walking towards the gate, "Aren't you coming, _Shindou-kun_" they said simultaneously. Shindou, who had been caring for his wounded friend, walked over to them and started out the gate. But before they left Star, shot Lite a smile, a fake one. "So she… planned this?"

Lite whispered something over to Aphrodi, "Let's start now" Aphrodi nodded, "Bye, miss 'ya" and he kissed her forehead. Lite walked over to Aoi, "It starts today" Aoi looked pretty happy, "Got it" then she quickly stole Akane's camera and started taking pictures of Kidou when he wasn't looking.

_**Star: Buttcheek-sama keeps hogging the computer!**_

_**Lite: And we barely get to come on!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star: Buttcheek-sama knocked the blood out my face yesterday!**_

_**Lite: So we couldn't upload this yesterday**_

_**Star: I feel stupid**_

_**Lite: We forgot to tell you about the possible paradox!**_

Lite was skateboarding to Raimon. Right now she was temporarily transferred, so she said bye to Aphrodi and dashed off. It was the next day and yesterday's events were a blur, "I wonder what when down" she said taking her eyes off the street ahead of her, "Eh, I'll just ask Aoi" "Bam!" Lite chrashed into a sannensei she'd seen around the halls and bowed, "Sumimasen!" she can be so respectful when she wants to. The girl looked at her and smiled, "At least no one got hurt!" Ugh, she was smiling, that hurt.

She was still smiling, "I'm Komachi, Shiganori, and you're one respectful ichinensei!" She always sounded so pep, Lite appreciated that, "You shouldn't judge us ichinensei based on Masaki's behavior" The bell rang and they had to get to their classes. Lite was sad about that for some reason, "Sayonara, Komachi-senpai" And they both ran their separate ways.

In class Lite took out her phone and texted Aoi, "Yo! Tell Windy and Sakuma I said, "Oi!" if you see them today! Also what happened at yesterday's practice?" She waited a moment and her pocket, she got her rely, "Okay! And… I don't remember ether"

**Lite's POV**

Strange, Aoi doesn't remember ether; eh I'll just ask Tenma. I pulled out my phone and sent, "Dude, what happened yesterday?" to 'Ten-kun'. Tenma replied, "We can talk about it later" And I swear he was wiping away tears.

**Kariya's POV**

I was 'somewhat forced' to open the door for Star, due to the fact she loved looking at Hiroto, and that Hiroto, as ego-centric as he is, loved being looked at, so in conclusion, he demanded I let her in. So instead of letting her drool over Hiroto for few hours, and beg Burn to move out the way so she could see Gazelle, which would cause Hiroto to get jealous and start bothering Midorikawa, who would then yell at him to do something else, and Hiroto would insist that he wanted to do 'someone', which made Burn yell at him for being at perv in front of Star, little did they know she already lost her innocence when she started hanging out with me, that sounded wrong. In conclusion, to avoid all that, 'cos it happened last week, I just dragged her up to my room.

Star's attitude changed, "So Kariya~ I think it's time you and I had a talk" and she smirked. I can say I knew from that point on. Something bad would happen.

**Back At Raimon**

It was time for soccer practice, and Lite was in the club room talking to Tenma while the rest of the team was on the field. Lite appeared shocked at what Tenma had just said, "Really?" Tenma burst out in tears. Lite pulled him up by his shoulders and put an arm around his waist, "So tell me~ Do you really care~" And pushed him onto a nearby couch, "You shouldn't~" Tenma caught on to what she was getting at, "Lite, I know you're pretending to like me right now, and I have to say nice acting"

Lite smiled, "Wow, Ten-kun, You really have changed" Tenma was clueless, "What do you mean" Lite smiled, and shook her head, "I mean, you only seem smarter when something bad happens… Tsurugi must have really hurt you, but I would too" Tenma shrugged, "I just don't know why, I just invited Tai-kun to come and practice with us" Lite, leading Tenma out the room and onto the field, smirked and said, "Jealousy killed the cat"

"Oi! Lite-kun!" a familiar voice called, it was Komachi. "Hey, Komachi-senpai!" She ran over, she was surprisingly fond of this person, she was always happy, her opposite. "Hey, Lite, have you met Ayasumi! She's awesome!" Lite turned around, and saw a girl, high off the ground, and a ball of fire, blaze past Sangoku, "Sugoi" Komachi started speaking, "Yeah she's pretty cool right, for a ninensei" 'What's up with all the judging by nen?' Lite thought, and then said, "Ne! Shoujo! Sugoi!" Ayasumi turned to face Lite, "Domo arigatou!" Very polite.

Lite knew she would like this girl too; she looked almost just like Aphrodi, who she forgot to call when practice started. "Kuso" she muttered and pulled out her phone, stopping her kicking practice, "Minna! Gotta take a call!" When Aphrodi picked up he immediately said, "HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO CALL!" Lite jumped out her skin, "I'm sorry but I was working on something else at the moment… AND DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME! OR I WILL CUT EVERYONE OF YOUR _PRETTY GOLDEN LOCKS_ OFF!" Aphrodi learned his lesson and said, "Everything here is fine, and I just called Yuki and Aoi, and they said their practice was cancelled, so's mine, so we can meet tomorrow" Lite smiled and said, "Ja ne" Aphrodi shook his head, "So rude" and he hung up. Lite was muttering as she dialed Mina's number, "One of these days, I'm gonna kick that blonde bishounen's ass" Mina picked up, "Moshimoshi" There was screaming in the background.

"Eh, Mina? What are you and Yukimura doing?" Lite said. Mina sighed, "Since we have a few days, we went for a walk, some people tried to take my bag, and… Yukimura started murdering them, he's so over-protective" Lite knew Mina was blushing when she said that, "So everything ready, if it is see 'ya tomorrow" Mina, who had just pulled Yukimura out the fight, happily replied, "Hai, Sayonara!" Lite hung up and wondered, 'What's up with everyone acting so polite today… okashi' She continued dribbling, 'Kariya, Imouto, daijobuka?'

**In Kariya's Room**

"Come on, Kariya, tell me the truth!" Star had him pinned down to floor below, "Tell me the truth, Kariya, you'd never give up on Kirino! Tell me! Tell me! Tell!- me" Star pulled him up on his bed and sat down next to him. Kariya still refused to say that he was lying, "I'm telling the truth" This bothered Star, "So, you like, that Hikaru kid now? What happened to Kirino-senpai?" Kariya lowered his head, "Kirino will never like me, captain already has him, I-" Star slapped him and stepped out the room, "You're so fucking clueless!" and raced out the door.

Kariya didn't bother to run after her, she was still number one in the athletics club, so he layed down and went to sleep – or he fainted

**Star's POV**

"Baka" I muttered as I ran towards Raimon. I stopped dead in my tracks, "Why is there blood on my hand?"

_**Star: I'm failing writing in school**_

_**Lite: We both are**_

_**Star and Lite: It's obvious once you read what we write… but it's still fun!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lite: To Caravann**_

_**Star: Your request! MasaHiro!**_

**At Sun Garden**

"Masaki~" Hiroto could have been mad, Kariya was the one who skipped dinner, but when he opened the door he was the exact opposite. Kariya, still knocked out from the blow Star landed on his face, lie still. His legs were slightly parted, same said for his lips, and there was a trail of blood dripping of his face.

"Looks like I found a wounded birdie~" Hiroto whispered, and then he set the plate of food beside Kariya's bed, and sat down next to him. He was rather entranced to Kariya's face. Usually, the boy wore an evil grin, or a depressing frown, Hiroto never saw him look so… cute. Kariya was cute; his head turned only slightly, hair spread out and caressing his face, parted lips, soft thighs, and lying on a fluffy bed, the image of moe.

Hiroto was slowly hypnotized. He hovered over Kariya's lifeless body and began moving closer and closer to that face, that is, 'til their lips meet. If Hiroto was to try to deepen the kiss, Kariya would have woken up for sure, so he stayed that way, with his lips slightly pressed on Kariya's soft and unmoved ones.

After being in this position for a minute or so, Hiroto backed off, and exited the room with a smug grin perched upon his face.

_**Star: We treat things like this delicately**_

_**Lite: It's not like we don't support stuff like this!**_

_**Star: We support FubuYuki!**_

_**Lite: When the Seme is older by at least five years, we don't let them 'do' anything**_

_**Star: Sorry if we didn't reach the heights you wanted!**_


End file.
